difficult life
by kroddy
Summary: ravens inner demon is slowly coming out & she doesnt know what to do.almost killing someone wasnt a plan and where does slade fit in to this? her life is completlly falling apart and the paparazzi isnt helping either.rest of summ. inside  raexred raexrob
1. Chapter 1

Added to front sum: how out of hand will raven anger get? And who will she fall for? Everyone is looking to get a piece of raven.

All right I'm not very good at summaries but I promise the story gets better as the chapters go on. I pretty much have it all planned out already. Hopefully you will enjoy my story :)

**Chapter 1**

**Set two months after the teen titans are formed…**

As the sun rose, Raven stirred awake from the light shining through her bedroom window instead of her alarm clock. She realized it was pretty early and no one would be awake yet so she decided to go out to the kitchen for some tea.

At this point in time, raven was finally friends with the others but still kept to herself. She really didn't want them to know too much about her; and she knew the less she interacted with them, the less likely they were to ask questions. In the back of her head though, she also knew they would eventually figure her out; she just didn't want to believe it.

As she walked into the kitchen, her theory of not talking proved wrong. Robin was all ready up watching TV; or more specifically, the news. "Oh hey raven, what are you doing up so early?" He turned around on the couch giving her his full attention. "I could ask you the same." raven said not bothering to face him as she continued to make her tea. "Well sometimes I just like being up earlier than the rest of the team." He shrugged. After an awkward silence, until she finished making her tea, he asked, "sooo, you ready for our training today?" this time he slowly walked over to the kitchen. "Sure." Raven said in her usual monotone.

With an obvious face of disappointment from her one word answer, Robin asked another question, slightly stepping in her way as she attempted to make her way out of the main room. "Alright raven, what's with the mysterious act? Why do you never want to talk to anyone?" "Its not an act." With that she pushed through him and floated back to her room.

Knowing better then to test her limits, he let her pass without saying anything else. He sighed and went back to watching TV, but did more thinking and actual watching.

Raven did plan on reading in the main room but by now, she was perfectly fine with doing so inside the comfort of her room.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

After reading for an hour or so, she figured it was about time for breakfast. This time, her thought was right.

Everyone was in the kitchen enjoying their food. When she walked in, she could already feel the awkwardness between her and robin; and so could the others but they decided to not say anything about it. That was, until beastboy finally broke the silence. "So robin, when are we gonna start the training?" "Yea robin, I'm ready to blast some robot butt!" cyborg added. Beastboy started to laugh. "Funny considering you are one!" cyborg's face turned red. He then shouted in a playful yet forceful way, "hey!" robin rubbed his temples and finally spoke up over their bickering. "Well I was thinking we could start arou-" robin was cut of by the alarm. "I guess that will have to wait, titans move out!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Arriving at a random street in jump city, the titans found cinderblock destroying everything and anything. Starfire was first to attack, throwing her star bolts while flying towards the monster. Cinderblock, simply brushing off her attack, swatted her out of the air. Quick to follow up, cyborg ran in shooting his sonic cannon. This caused cinderblock to slightly stumble backwards. Beastboy took that opportunity and charged at him from his backside as a T-rex. Although cinderblock completely fell down this time, almost squishing cyborg in the process, he wasted no time to push himself back up. Raven decided to chip in by throwing a few cars, which managed to distract him. Robin took action and tied the beast up. It looked like their work was done but cinderblock broke out with ease.

Starfire, once again tried attacking. She threw him hard punches but they seemed to do very little damage.

They all continued this battle for quite some time. Raven usually like to help out a lot but this was taking was to long.

Raven chanted her spell, incasing him in her magic. She tossed him around a couple times smashing him into everything to make sure he was fairly beat up, and while still holding the large villain in the air she used her other hand to wrap a lamp post around his mid section and arms.

The other four just starred at her; She made it seem so easy. Robin's face changed. As she went to go walk away he jogged to her while she was facing the opposite direction. "Uh good job raven!" he scratched the back of his head, "but um, why haven't you helped out like that before?" she turned her head in this direction. "Sorry, it won't happen again." She said sarcastically. "Anyways, why do you always feel the need to question me?" robin now had a small frown. "Because raven, you rarely talk to us unless we ask you something, and if that's the way I'm going to get you to talk then so be it. Plus I- well, all of us would like to actually get to know you for a change." He said just loud enough so the rest of the team could hear. "Well maybe I don't want you to." She said even louder.

After that she was on her way, flying back to the tower, leaving her friends there in the street, all with sad faces.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Sitting in his chair, he was looking up at the large screen in front of him. On it, it showed a live video feed of the titans and all that had just taken place. Slade smirked behind his mask. "I know what you really are raven and you know what you really are; but soon to come, your little friends will also know." As he turned off the monitor and walked away he muttered, "I'll make sure of it."

Short, I know but tell me what you thought! I am not a really good writer but I've wanted to make a story for so long! Please please review and also tell me what I can to better.

The next chapter should be up with in the week. Remember, the chapters get better as the go on. REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Not much to say right now besides I don't own the teen titans.

**Chapter 2**

A week went by and during this time raven spent more time in her room than normal. This particular morning she even skipped breakfast. She wasn't too fond of the idea of dealing with the usual madness in the kitchen.

As she sat in her room wasting time, waiting for something to happen, her wish was heard.

At that moment, the alarm blared about the tower. She teleported to the main room with the others awaiting robin's orders.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

As soon as they walked into the empty metal warehouse, they all had a good idea who they were going up against. They walked deeper inside, now searching for their criminal.

Fortunately enough, he found them, sparing them time. At the very first sight of slade, robin sprinted towards him, then added a flying sidekick. Slade merely grabbed his foot in one hand and pushed him to the ground.

" Sorry robin, but I'm not here to fight; I'm here to inform you about a secret I'd like to share." Slade walked forward, smirking under his mask. He continued to talk. "And if you have any patience, you should listen. See I'm not the only one that knows this precise little secret, or should I say secrets." He strolled over to raven, lightly touching the bottom of her chin, "isn't that right raven?"

She backed up fully aware of what he was leading to. " I don't know what you're talking about."

For the other titans that was true. They were all confused and slade could tell, so he continued. "Alright, if you won't tell them I will." He hissed, close to ravens face. " See raven is from azerath as you know but she is really only half human. Although her mother is from that planet, her fa- " not letting slade finish, raven viciously sent him flying into the far wall, blasting him with one of her spells. "No slade! This is none of your business to tell!" cyborg grabbed her wrist, stopping from attacking slade once more. "Actually Rae, I'd kinda like to hear what he has to say. I think all of us do." He said with an almost guilty face for not allowing her to beat slade to a pulp.

She tried to pull out of his grip but it was no use. "Well I don't!" she kept struggling but cyborg was not about to let her go so easily.

" Anyways" slade stood back up, dusting himself off. "I'll just get to my first main point. Raven is half human. The best part is that she is also half demon." Slade was pleased with the shocked looks on all of their faces and raven struggles to break free; he kept going. "And even better, the reasoning for this is that her farther is- " hearing what he was about to spill, ravens powers went haywire, blasting cyborg off her. She, with her now four red eyes, flew at slade, hitting him back into the wall again. She got on top of slade hitting him with her fists glowing with magic around them. He was fighting her off for as long as he could "They deserve to know raven!" she got off him but instead of backing off she grabbed him with her spell and threw slade around like a rag doll. The others, almost at the same time, screamed, "raven!" but she kept beating him to no end. Robin finally stepped in running to raven. "Raven stop!" he grabbed her hands, as she was only paying attention to slade and didn't even notice robin 'til then. Realizing what she was doing, she immediately let slade go; her eyes returned to their violet state. Slade breathing heavily used the last of his energy to say, "Is trigon! Which I have found makes her princess of darkness and the underworld since he is king." Crouched on the ground still, he left with his last words. "I will return but that's enough for now. Ta ta titans."

After slade vanished like he always does, there was a long silence. Raven finally turned to them and said in a calm and quiet voice, " are you happy now?" after that said she teleported back to the tower.

About 10 to 15 minutes later the rest of the team was back at titans tower. As they entered the main room they were surprised to find raven sitting on the couch. Most of them just assumed she would be locked up in her room for a few days.

Robin was the first to say something. "Hey raven…". Without turning towards her friends raven said, "enough of hiding things. Sit down so I can get this over with." Without hesitation, the team sat down and listened since they were so eager to learn more about her.

For the remaining time, raven told them everything from herself being destined to cause the end of the world, being a portal, and her past history. Everything there was to know about her.

_**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**_

_**For the next two years the teen titans did everything you've seen on the show like kicking bad guy butt, saving raven and the rest of the world from being destroyed, and much more. **_(Now story starts about 3 months after raven 17th birthday.)

Now that the whole 'end of the world' thing was finally over the titans were at peace. Well except for one thing. The paparazzi were even more all over the teen titans than usual; especially raven. Slade also has been targeting raven more out of anger and wanting her to let out her much more powerful demon side.

Raven walked into the main room where everyone else was in her normal outfit. The only difference was that her shoes were now skinny-heeled boots that came to a point around her lower-mid thigh. she started to make some tea and was watching what everyone was doing. cyborg was making breakfast, beastboy was trying to show starfire how to play a video game, and robin was reading the newspaper at the table. she sat down at the table with robin after her tea was done. robin looked up with a smile, "hey raven". She gave him a soft smile, "hey, so what are the plans for today?". "nothing actually" he said, "we have the day off except for when the alarm goes off. Wanna go get something to eat instead of eat here?". Without saying a word she grabbed his hand and teleported them to a breakfast shop in the city. robin looked up at where they were, "works for me".

Raven and robin spent the rest of the day together. They were not dating but just had a thing for one another.

The sun began to set and darkness of the night started to cover the sky. Every night raven would go out to a night club. As she was on her way there she had to sneak past the paparazzi that was outside of the titans island. she shook her head, "they are everywhere."

Finally she made it into the club with out being spotted. she knew everyone was on her case for being drunk all the time but she didn't care. she sat at the bar and had a few shots. well a lot more than a few but she didn't keep count. after 10 minutes of dancing a man walked up behind her. "Hey sexy, i thought i'd find you here." Red x said. he wasn't wearing his outfit so no one recognized him besides raven because they have seen each other a few times. His build was the same as robins. he had brownish hair that was nicely spiked up a bit but without gel and had hazel eyes. "oh hey" raven rolled her eyes, "did-did you come here for me?". Red wrapped his arms around her waist while saying, "what other pretty lady would i be here for?" Raven turned around to him, "so your your place" she said smiling. She grabbed his hands and they teleported away. This seemed to be a regular thing for raven.

Around 3:30 am raven stubbled into the main room trying to make it to her room. To her surprise though she saw robin sitting on the couch. Robin stood up and walked over to raven not looking happy. "Really raven? what night is this in a row you come home drunk or even come home at all? 3 days? 7 days? a few months! I'm sick of this!" he said in a hushed yet forceful whisper. she looked up at him. "what are you, my-my mother?" she said as she walked past him. she obviously didn't want to talk, she just wanted to go to bed.

The next morning as she walked into the main room for breakfast, robin threw the newspaper down on the table in front of her. "look at the front page superstar." he said with a pissed off tone. Raven picked it up only to see a picture of her drunk in the club with a whole article about previous times and them calling her an alcoholic and sex- addict. after she read it she stood up out of her seat and threw it in the trash can. everyone was silent. she looked at all of them then said "I'm going out."

As raven was walking down a side walk in jump city she realized that there were few to no people out. she figured it was due to the fact it was pouring rain. nether less, she did not care. she just wanted to be away from the tower. She continued to walk but suddenly she felt herself be kicked into an alley way. Raven touched her lip and looked at her hand to find some blood on her fingers. she immediately looked up to see slades shadow standing above her. He picked her up by her wrists and slammed her against a wall. "what do you want?" she said not knowing what was going on. Slade decided not to quiet answer yet but instead put out a knife and stab her in her shoulder. He still held her up, stabbed her once more in the stomach then punched her to the ground. he finally spoke, "Nothing at the moment. Just take this as a warning of what is to come Raven. I'm going to make you wish you were never born more than you already wish you weren't now."

Slade walked away leaving raven hurt, confused, and bleeding on the ground where she lay.

**more to come! idk 'bout this chapter but review please! i think her demon side is going to come out soon. maybe next chapter? we'll see. REVIEW**


End file.
